


Metathesiophoiba

by Narcoticsunshine



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Superpowers, explicit - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcoticsunshine/pseuds/Narcoticsunshine





	Metathesiophoiba

Seoul  
July 1st, 7:04 KST  
-  
Daybreak light shone through Hyunjin's room window, his brown hair forming a somewhat brown messy halo upon his pillow.

He squinted his eyes slightly once the sun had started to seep into his face, "Hyunjin-ah" his mother called from their tiny two bedroom apartment. 

Hyunjin was Sixteen, just turning recently in March, He only lives with his mother due to his father and mother parting when Hyunjin was just a child, it was civil and it worked. 

Hyunjin visited his father every other weekend, he had a pretty decent life, his parents however have always been a little over protective over their son.

Mainly due to the increased trafficking of children and young teens throughout South Korea, it wasn't as bad until a few years ago when large quantities of kids had went missing from homes, and schools.

Sure the police was on the case, but with so many and such little to go on, the kids who went missing were as good as dead. The harsh truth really.

"Don't be out too late" his mother called, he knew she was just looking out for him, but he was a teenager, he craved that rebellious rush. 

He left without saying goodbye not thinking much of it, little did he know that would be the last time he could say it.  
-


End file.
